The Unforgettable Night
by Lady Zeitgeist
Summary: A woman comes across a piece of clothing that reminds her of a romantic encounter she had with Bellatrix Lestrange 20 years ago, and she recounts the experience to her friend. The plot of this story is loosely modeled after "The Snowman"


**The Unforgettable Night**

_Anya, a woman in her early- 50's, walks down to her basement with her young friend, as they prepare to clear out all the junk in order to convert it into a practice room for the friend's all-female metal band. As they rummage through the piles of various memories, Anya comes across a lacy- black bra, staring intently at it. "Whatcha got there, Anya? Something you used to wear when during your glory days?" her friend snickers". Anya gives her a disapproving glare and then turns her focus back to the blouse, "No, this is a memento of a night so unbelievable and unforgettable…."she trails off and wipes a tear from her eye. "Well, what happened?" her friends asks with a more serious tone. "On Halloween 20 years ago, I felt so alone in the world that I prayed to Mother Earth, asking Her for someone to love, and I knew deep within, it was to be a magical night…"_

Anya awakes to "All Hallows Eve" by Type O Negative blasting on her radio alarm clock on Halloween morning. She grumbles to herself, annoyed that she was jarred awake, ripped from her comfortable dream-world. She stumbles to the bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror, as she runs a comb through her long, auburn hair. "Not bad for 30" she tells herself "and yet I wake up alone day after fucking day!" She heads into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee, something that'll eventually be fatal, her friends love telling her every time one of them sleep over. As she sips her coffee, contemplating the day ahead of her, she sighs wearily, "It's always the same every day. Nothing ever gets better; nothing ever gets worse. This can't possibly be what life is all about; this can't possibly be the American Dream I always heard so much about growing up".

But then someone in her head reminds her of the date today," It's Halloween. When you were a little girl, all of your dreams came true on Halloween!""Hmmm., that is true" she tells herself, "I think a prayer to Mother Earth before I leave for work is in order. I suppose it couldn't hurt. She returns to her bedroom and puts on her clothes for the day: a leopard- print thong, a lacy black c-cup bra, black tights, and a long- Victorian style black dress, accompanied by her favorite black Goth- style boots. For some reason, she's always had a great love for the darker things in life; she's never been able to rationalize it. After putting on her makeup, she kneels before her alter and begins to pray to Mother Earth, asking to finally find someone to love, someone truly right for her. And with that, she trudges off to work.

Anya has always enjoyed teaching Feminist Theory at CSU San Francisco, but as of late, it's become so mundane. Most of the time, she wonders whether or not anyone is even listening, let alone inspired by her lectures. With a topic she's so passionate about, she would love to see more young people take an interest in this. As she walks through the halls, she receives the usual whistles, cat- calls, and sexual suggestions from these young, immature college guys. As her day at the university goes by without incident, she heads home, trying not to lose hope in her prayer; knowing deep down that something magical will happen.

After dinner and an evening of giving away candy to the trick-o-treaters, Anya retires to her bedroom to grade papers. Around 10pm, as she's reading a paper by student whose grammar could appall a kindergartener, she hears a loud sound outside her window that sound like a rocket landing. She darts to the window in time to see a black plume of smoke land on the ground. As it evaporates, she sees a beautiful woman with wild, raven-lock hair, dressed all in a lacy- black dress standing in its place. "What the hell am I looking at? Have I officially lost my mind?" Anya asks herself, unable to take her eyes away from the window. As she continues to stare out the window, things only become more peculiar as the mysterious woman looks right at her, gives her a wicked smile, and motions for her to come outside.

Every ounce of logic within her begs her to remain inside, but something deep within her soul knew what was happening. Cautiously, she makes her way outside to greet her unexpected visitor, "C-can I help you?" she asks slowly, still not fully believing the sight before her. Hearing this, the raven- haired woman begins to cackle wildly, causing Anya to step back. She looks around to see many of the neighbors in her densely populate neighborhood staring out of their windows, trying to make sense of what they've seen. "Um, yes, well… p-perhaps we should go inside?" Anya suggests timidly. "You know I'd expect someone with your love for the dark to have a fucking spine. Perhaps that's why you live alone, whimpering to your 'Mother Earth' for someone to love" the raven- haired woman taunts. Anya steps back, giving her a defensive glare, "How did….? What….? Have you been _spying_ on me?" she yells, and then softly asks, "Or did Mother Earth send you?" Again, the raven- haired woman laughs hysterically, and then looks around to notice all of the staring neighbors. "Perhaps we should go inside", the raven- haired woman motions to the front door, "in this pitiful dwelling". Anya shoots her a glare as she heads inside; she turns in the doorway in time to see the woman pull out a wand and whisper a word that sounds something like, "Obliviate".

Anya shakes her head in disbelief and enters her home, sitting down on her black, leather couch. Moments later, her visitor walks in, looks around disapprovingly, and then sits down next to Anya. "You won't have to worry about your neighbors; I wiped their memories of my arrival". "So you're a witch then? So am I, but I'm not as good as you", Anya says excitedly. The woman shakes her head irritably, "You're nothing like me you filthy muggle! I'm a _real_ witch, not the bastardization of my world that you 'Wiccans' have become. Your lot is nothing more than a group of muggles trying to be us", the woman snarls, coming dangerously close to torturing the muggle- woman with a Cruciatus Curse. And now, Anya's head is torn between anger and confusion, "I'm a what? A muggle? What the fuck is a muggle? And what do you mean _your _world? And who the FUCK do you think you are coming in to MY goddamned house calling me a bastardization?" The woman studies Anya as she goes on her tirade, becoming amused by anger, seeing much of herself in her.

Stifling a giggle, the woman clears her throat to answer Anya's barrage of questions, "A muggle is one without magical abilities..." "But I _do_ have magical…" Anya interjects, only to be stifled by her guest. "_I'm_ talking now; don't you _ever_ interrupt me again!" Anya cowers in her seat, something about her tone sent a shiver down her back and she knew better than to interrupt the woman's explanation again. "Anyway", the woman continues, "if you knew of my world, you'd quickly realize that the so called magic found in Wicca is an insignificant speck compared to the power of a real witch. Observe" she pulls out her wand and produces flames that encircle the couch. Anya begins to panic, "W-what are you…?" "Not to worry my filthy little muggle", with a flick of her wand, the flames disappear, leaving not even the faintest charred mark behind. "Now can you Wiccans do that?" she mocks. Anya sits silently, not believing what she just saw. "Now then, let me tell you about my world. This world you live is known as the Muggle world, where non- magical beings dwell. But there's a parallel world that you muggles know nothing about- the Wizarding world for witches, wizards, and various creatures from goblins to werewolves".

Anya sits silently, taking this all in. Yet again, her logic and soul go to war with one another. Logically, what this woman told her cannot possibly be true. But on the other hand, she knows deep within that this world does indeed exist. And she thinks back to her childhood, remembering a monstrous friend of hers that would visit her at night. He would enter her room through her closet. She always told herself he was a part of her very creative imagination, but yet he was always so real….

"Oh, he's real", the woman interrupts Anya's though process. "What?" "Your monster friend? He's real". "You're reading my thoughts? How fucking dare you! That's rude as hell!" Anya exclaims indignantly. " Listen here you filthy muggle, _I'm _ the one with the power here, so I'll do as I please!" she responds with a self- assured smirk. Anya pouts for a moment, and then begins to think, "But I don't get it, if I'm just a 'filthy muggle' to you, why are you here? Why are you telling me all these things that are supposed to be secret?" The woman stares at her for a moment, captivated by Anya's inquisitive mind and open- mindedness to what she's just been told. "I have a couple reasons really. First off, I've been watching you. There's something about you, some sort of energy; I can't really explain it. Perhaps, you'd belong in the Wizarding World, it's obvious you don't fit in here". "No, I really don't…." Anya responds somberly, "And the other reason?" "Well…." the woman looks away for a moment, blushing slightly, "I know how you feel. You know? About longing for someone to love. You see, I've been in a loveless marriage for so many years, only to maintain the pureblood status of my family". "Pureblood status?" Anya asks. "Here, you muggles divide over things like ethnicity, sexual orientation, sex, gender identity, etc. In the Wizarding World, we don't quarrel over such matters. What matters to us is magical blood status. A witch born of two magical parents is a pureblood, held in the highest esteem. A witch born of two muggle parents is a mudblood; dirty blood, the lowest being in our world". "A child can be born with magic even to two non- magical parents?" Anya asks hopefully. "It's becoming more and more commonplace in the Wizarding World. In fact, I think you may be one yourself".

"But wouldn't I know?" Anya asks. "Here in America, maybe not", the woman replies thoughtfully, "You see, witches receive a letter at the age of eleven, informing them of their power, and they attend school in the Wizarding World. In England, if a child doesn't receive a letter, someone is sent to check on them. The American Wizarding World is far too lazy". "I guess that's why my mom wouldn't let me check the mail when I was eleven", Anya says to herself thoughtfully, and then to the woman, "You see, she was a strict, right- wing Christian who hated homosexuals, transsexuals, people of other faiths, etc. But I have to ask you now, why are, as you called them, 'mudbloods' such a horrible status to be? Shouldn't the magic itself connect everyone?" The woman thinks to herself before answering, as she's been struggling with this issue herself as of recently. "I never thought I would say this, but that's a good question. For much of my life, I've served the most powerful dark wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort. I was his right hand in creating a pureblood dominated society. Growing up, that's what I was always taught was right. I belong to the Black family, a pureblood wizarding family that's been in existence for thousands of years". "So that's why you got married? Not out of love, but by blood obligation?" Anya asks sadly. "Exactly, and I'm miserable. I've done a lot of things for this cause".

She stands up and paces the floor, "I've done a lot of horrible things Anya…" "How do you know my name?" Anya asks, astonished. The woman stops pacing and looks at Anya, "I told you I've been watching you. I've done it without your knowing about it, I think I can find out your name", she snickers. Anya nods, feeling silly for asking, "But what, what's your name?" The woman smiles, "Bellatrix Lestrange". Anya thinks to herself, "Now I know I've heard that name from somewhere", and then to Bellatrix, "I've heard of you, but I can't remember where". Bellatrix sits down next to Anya, "I broke out of Azkhaban, a high security prison in the Wizarding World, three years ago".

Anya feels a shiver go down her spine, "I'm sitting next to a convict who's done horrible things" she thinks to herself. "Why were you locked away in the first place" she asks, secretly hoping Bellatrix wouldn't answer. "I tortured two aurors into insanity, leaving their child without parents". Anya stands up, "Why would you do something like that? That's horrible!" Bellatrix jumps to her feet and walks within inches of Anya, "Do you think I don't fucking _know_ that?" Out of rage, she slaps Anya to the floor, and then immediately feels regret. She kneels down to help her up, "I'm so sorry", she whispers. Anya pushes her away, reminding her of how Lord Voldemort pushed her away as she tried to help him in the Forbidden Forest a year ago. "What the hell do you want with me?" Anya demands. "You remember how I told you that you asked a good question? That I never thought I would say that? Well, I've done a lot of thinking. After Lord Voldemort was defeated a year ago, and I was struck down, leaving people to think I was dead, my husband and I went into isolation. After all, I can't risk going back to Azkhaban. I came to realize I fought on the wrong side. I've limited my whole fucked up life by associating with purebloods, and rejecting mudbloods. I missed out. And what the fuck do I have to show for it? A husband I can't fucking stand and overwhelming guilt from everyone whose lives I've destroyed. And the worse thing Anya, is that I'll never be able to let it go. I'll never feel clean again. I'll always feel like I'm wearing a heavy trench coat on a hot, summer day. All I want to do is to take the fucking coat off, but it'll never come off!" she falls to the floor and begins sobbing uncontrollably.

Anya looks at her intently, feeling a new sense of affection for her. She kneels down to hug her, and Bellatrix hugs her tightly, like a drowning man hugging a lifesaver. "But, you still didn't answer my question Bellatrix. What do you want from me?" Bellatrix looks deep into her eyes and whispers, "I need you. I want a new start in life, and I need you to be a part of it". Anya returns her gaze, "But, you don't even know me, and I don't know you…." "But I do know you; I've been watching you for months. As I said before, there's something about you that I cannot explain. And you'll get to know me. Come on Anya, I know you're one to take risks, will you take one on me", she smiles. Every fiber of logic and intellect tells Anya to get as far away from this woman as she can, but her heart and soul takes in the touch of her, the feeling of her body pressed against her. This is what she's always desired for so long. Between logic and passion, there was no competition. With that, she pressed her lips against Bellatrix's, and every clock in the world stopped.

After what seemed like a blissful eternity, the two women rose, holding hands. "Now", Bellatrix began, "would you mind showing me around? I'm not familiar with muggle stuff". "Of course, follow me my love", Anya responds, leading her around the house. Bellatrix learned much about muggle technology, getting frustrated with all the buttons on the microwave, laughing at the shows on the television, enjoy Anya's collection of goth/symphonic metal, playing with Anya's hairdryer, etc. Eventually the two arrived at her bedroom.

Anya grabs her ipod attached to her speakers, and picks out the Nightwish song "Sleeping Sun". She embraces Bellatrix around the waist and pulls her in close, beginning to slow dance with her. She looks deep into her eyes, feeling their souls become one, even if it was just for one dance. She lays her head down on Bellatrix's shoulder, feeling her ample breasts nestled against her, while Bellatrix's hand rubbed her lower back tenderly. For both women, this was the most content either of them had ever felt; neither wanted the song to ever end.

But eventually, the song ended. The two woman released their embrace, feeling like a plant with its roots ripped out of the comfortable, soft earth. "I have an idea", Bellatrix says softly. She takes Anya's hand and leads her outside, "Come with me". Looking around, she waves her wand, turning off every street light on the block. "Don't need anyone to see this. Now, take my arm and hold it tightly". Anya grabs her arm, and then began to elevate from the ground. "Bella, what's going on?" she asks with a little panic in her voice. "Don't worry love, I've got you. We're flying to my cottage in England; my husband's been away so we'll have the place to ourselves. That way, I can get some of my things". "Oh my god, are we seriously flying?" Anya asks, keeping a death grip on Bellatrix's arm. "We are. Normally, I'd apparate to England, but I recently learned how to fly without a broomstick, and I want my baby to experience the sights".

Higher and higher they went, as the streets of San Francisco became smaller and smaller. They flew over the foggy covered Golden Gate Bridge, and then headed east. Anya had never been anywhere east of Reno, Nevada, and so she finally got to see beyond that, expanding her horizons. Even though it was dark, she could still see everything from the light of the majestic full moon. They flew over the flat lands of the Mid West, through the Gateway Arch in St. Louis, and over the Great Lakes, looking like five small oceans. And then Anya saw the lights of New York City, a place she's always wanted to see. As they flew over it, she could see everything from the Empire State Building to the Statue of Liberty. From there, they flew over the Atlantic Ocean, as she saw ships cruising along and whales jumping up from the sea. After what seemed like forever looking at the ocean, Anya could see a shoreline emerging. From the size of the island and how green it was, she knew she was looking at Ireland, a giant quilt of every shade of green imaginable. Finally, the woman arrived in England, touching down in front of an old cottage.

"Where are we?" inquired Anya, looking around. "This is my home, in the Wizarding World" Bellatrix replies, heading inside. Looking at the cottage, Anya makes a face, "And you made a comment about my 'pitiful dwelling'. Bellatrix chuckles and gives her a playful slap on the butt as she walks through the door. Anya looks around the cottage, "So, what do you need to bring back?" Bellatrix walks up to Anya, grabbing her hand, "There's plenty of time for that, but first things first…" she smiles as she leads her into her bedroom.

The two woman stand face to face, as Bellatrix embraces Anya tenderly, running her hands from her ribcage down to her hips, before giving her butt a playful squeeze with both hands, and kissing her so firmly. Anya pulls her in closer, wrapping her arms around the small of her back. Very slowly, Bellatrix leads Anya toward her bed, before laying her down softly. She stares deeply into her eyes, seeing the raw, untapped sexual passion Anya holds inside. "You're a virgin, aren't you my love?" she whispers softly into her ear. Staring into Bellatrix's bold eyes, Anya knew she couldn't lie, even if it is a bit embarrassing to admit, "Well… y-yes… I am" she blushes slightly. "Then we'd better make this good", Bellatrix softly kisses her.

She undoes Anya's black overcoat, revealing her black, lacy blouse and long black, Victorian-style skirt, "I just love your sense of fashion. I just may end up raiding your closet one of these nights!" "You better not!" Anya protests playfully, "Cause I love my clothes, and witch or not, I'll put you over my knee!" You promise?" she responds with a smile. As she runs her hands from Anya's lower stomach to her breasts, she feels her skin shudder beneath her hands with pleasure. As she gently, but firmly massages her breasts, she leans in for a passionate kiss, causing Anya to undo the buttons on her blouse and rip it off, exposing her lacy, black bra holding her creamy D-cup breasts. Being overtaken by her passion, Anya pushes her onto her back and pounces on her, kissing her black bra- clad breasts.

Suddenly, Anya stands up, and fiercely pulls off her blouse, revealing her own lacy, black bra. "Finally I get to see your body" Bellatrix smiles seductively. And something about the sight of her lying alluringly on the bed in her bra sent a warm gush of arousal between Anya's legs. She proceeds to strip off her skirt, and Bellatrix bites her own lip at the sight of Anya's leopard print thong. "Leopard print? Somehow I wasn't expecting that?" she giggles. "And now you've made me wet and horny, and I ruined them!" Anya whispers as she crawls on the bed toward her. "Then I guess you better take them off", she quickly pulls down Anya's thong, and then spreads her legs, exposing her untouched womanhood. She moves down her right thigh, planting soft kisses. And she feels Anya's breathing get harder and harder as she comes closer to her soft spot. As she reaches her crouch, she kisses around her soft spot, teasing her until the last moment. After what seems like an eternity to Anya, she reaches her spot, kissing it so firmly, before sticking her tongue deep inside. And Anya cries out it in absolute ecstasy, as all colors of the rainbow cloud her vision.

As Bellatrix sits up, Anya begins to pout, "Not to worry my love, we're just getting started" and she pulls off her skirt, revealing her lacy black panties. The sight of this excites Anya, and she once again assumes the top position, pinning Bellatrix to the bed, and pulling down her panties. She then reaches around and unclips Bellatrix's bra, before doing the same to her own, freeing both of their soft, pale C- cup breasts. While Bellatrix enjoyed teasing her, she opts to dive right in, licking her soft spot like someone licking a lollipop. Bellatrix's body writhes and she moans in sexual bliss, as she's never felt this way before in all her years. "A-anya… I want you Anya; I want you so much. Come up here." Anya emerges from between her legs and crawls on top of her.

The two woman roll around on the bed, kissing passionately and gripping each others' breasts in between running their hands up and down each others' bodies. Finally, Bellatrix pins Anya to the bed, and intertwines their legs so that their soft spots meet. She begins to grind her pelvis into Anya's, and after a moment, Anya does the same. Quickly, Anya feels her orgasm building which she knew was going to be powerful. She wall that held in her sexual arousal for thirty years was about to be torn down, and she had never been happier. Like a geyser rushing to her entrance, she felt it coming, "Oh god Bella, I'm about to come…. I'm about to come! Oh Bella….. BELLA!" Her pleasure squirts out all over Bellatrix's pelvis, and the smell of it fills the room, but she keeps grinding to bring her beloved Bella to that point. For Bellatrix, the feeling of Anya's orgasm all fills her with both happiness and lust that she's never felt before, and she begins to feel her orgasm coming like a tidal wave. But as her orgasm builds, Anya begins to feel a second one emerging. Both woman begin to grind rapidly, screaming each others' names as they come together,; their souls merging into one.

Both women lay in a warm embrace, drenched in their passionate fluids breathing heavily. After a long, but comfortable silence, Anya's leans toward Bellatrix's ear, "I love you Bella, I'm yours forever" Bellatrix says nothing, but she pulls her into the most tender kiss she's ever given; their tongues wrapping around each other. Finally, Bellatrix stands up and begins to put her clothes back on. Anya, looking confused, grabs her hand, "What are you doing? I was hoping we could cuddle and fall asleep in each other's arms…" Kissing her hand, "We have to get back to San Francisco, cause you're gonna be one tired Feminist Theory professor later on" "To hell with that fucking job, I just want you in my arms now!" Anya protests. "You love your job, and I'm gonna make sure you're there to do it. I'm moving in with you, and we'll have every night to cuddle, but right now we need to head back" Hearing this, Anya smiles and stands up, grabbing her clothes. As Bellatrix finishes up getting dressed, Anya chuckles, "You forget to put something on!" she holds up Bellatrix's bra. "Tell you what love, why don't you hold on to it for me?" she kisses Anya. With a smile, Anya stuffs it into one of her overcoat's pockets.

Without any incident, the women fly back to San Francisco, arriving as the first light of dawn emerges. "Fuck it's late! What time do you have to wake up, love?" Bellatrix leads Anya into her house. "In a few hours" she replies grimly. "Well come on, you'll have a nap then", she leads Anya into her bedroom and helps her remove her clothes until she's standing only in her thong. With this, Anya crawls into her bed. "Aren't you gonna get in with me?" she asks, noticing that Bellatrix has not removed anything, nor has made any movement to get into bed. Bellatrix tucks her in softly, "I have to go back to England and get some of my stuff, but I'll be back by the time you wake up. I love you baby, sweet dreams". And the two women embrace in a kiss that Anya never wanted to end. She lays her head onto the pillow, and begins to drift off into dream world; her last sight being Bellatrix leaving the room.

A couple hours later, Anya wakes up, "Bella? Bella?" she calls out excitedly. She looks to her left and sees a letter next to her on her bed. On the cover, she sees it's from someone place known as the _Ministry of Magic in London_. Confused, she begins to open up the letter, as she does this, the letter seems to come alive. It begins to speak in a very deep, masculine voice, _"Dear Ms. Anya McConnell, we regret to inform you that your friend known as Bellatrix Lestrange is a danger to our society as well as yours. We have been after her since we found out she was still alive after the Battle of Hogwarts. At approximately 7:52 Pacific time, we apprehended her. Since she cannot be reformed, she has been put to death. We are very sorry for this news, but this was for the best. Sincerely yours, Kingsley Shacklebot." _At the end of the speech, the letter destroys itself, and the pieces disappear. Not knowing what to make of this, Anya begins to feel dizzy, and passes out

About an hour later, she wakes up and jumps out of bed, remembering everything. "Bella? Bella?" she calls out once more, but there's no one else in her home. She sits down in her bedroom, pondering everything she remembers, and begins to talk aloud to herself. "Was all that a dream? It sure didn't seem like it; it was so real….. But flying, fire, talking letters… how can all that be _possible_? Yeah, It must've been a dream; a very _nice _dream" she told herself with a smile. She looks over and notices her overcoat on the floor, "Dammit, I forget to hang it up" She picks it up, taking it over to the closet, as she straightens it out, and checks the pockets. She drops the overcoat as she pulls something out of one of the pockets. She falls to floor, taken by grief, and sobs uncontrollably. In her hand, she clutches the bra of Bellatrix Lestrange.

And she never loved again…..


End file.
